Amor Platonico
by Hime Rerre-Chan
Summary: Esta historia esta sentada en Amu y Ikuto , ellos se conocieron la calle cuando Amu iba de regreso a casa después de tener un día agotador en la escuela . ¿que pasara?, ¿simplemente serán amigos o novios ? ,¿ tendrá problemas?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 : Encantada de conocerte**

He conocido a un cjico , el es muy atractivo y al principio pense que era un Cosplay , pero mientras conversavamos la colita se movia y se supone que las colitas de mentira o artificiales no se meuven , al fijarme bien en eso me senti a abrumadas y mi curiosidad me decia que le jalara la colita , si se le salia era una cola artificial y si era real no pasaria nada , por que es extraño que ecsista un ser con una cola , entonces no tenia nada que perder._

Mientras Ikuto preguntaba por una direccion le jale la colita y el iso un pequeño gesto de dolor . al instante de verlo me rubirice por que su espresion fue algosexy para mi.

Cuando Ikuto termino de conversar con aquel señor me disculor haver echo eso y le explique que mi curiosidad me desia que la jalara por que era muy hermosa. La respuesta de el fue que no le importaba , pero que el no me habia jalado la cara por ser bella , cuando me dijo eso senti que cada vez me sonrojaba mas cada vez que el me miraba o me ablaba.

El repentinamente me miro y yo ya estaba demaciado sonrojada , el solto una risa , la que el intentaba disimular , aunque no lo lograba.

El me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi casa.

Cuando entre mi mama me esperaba sentada en el sillon y me pregunto quien era aque chico raro y desde cuando lo conocia.


	2. Capitulo 2: Enamorándome

Capitulo 2: Enamorándome

La mire y le explique todo lo que savia de él, cuando hablaba de el sentía que latía fuertemente mi corazón de manera acelerada, como si fuera a morir y me daba una emoción.

Termine de hablar con mi mamá, me retire a la pieza y me estire en mi cama preguntándome que es lo que sentía por aquel chico, esa noche no dormí por estar pensando.

Al día siguiente estaba muy distraída, por su culpa, a la salida me llegue una grandiosa sorpresa, él me fue a buscar a la escuela y pasamos a comer helado, la pasamos muy bien.

Al termino del día me fue a dejar a la puerta de la casa y mi madre me esperaba sentada en el sillón, apenas entre ella me pregunto si ikuto me gustaba, savia que no debía decirle la verdad, por que ella sabe que él es mayor y a ella no le gusta que tenga tanta gente mayor como amigo y menos como novio, le conteste que no, fuimos a cenar con mi madre para terminar el día.

Al otro día cuando entre a la sala de clases todos mis compañeros me preguntaban quien era ese extraño chico y como se llamaba, a mis amigos les explique, pero una de mis amigas no le agrado que yo lo conociera y le conto a todo el curso, todos los mis compañeros me preguntaban sobre Ikuto y me preguntaban si me gustaba, yo les grite furiosa por que todo el día me habían estado molestando que les importa si me gusta o no, es mi corazón, no se metan. Salí de la sala de clases y me dirigí a la salida y hay estaba el, ya se me hacia la costumbre de verlo debajo de aquel arbol, esperándome.

Lo tome rápidamente del brazo y me lo lleve a un escondite para que mis compañeros no nos vieran juntos, pasamos el día increíble, asta que él me dijo si quería ser su novia, yo enseguida le conteste que no, no podíamos, el tenia 17 y yo tenia 13.

Continuara


	3. Capitulo 3: Quiero probar tus labios

Capitulo 3: Quiero probar tus labios

Al escuchar eso bajo la mirada. Lo único que me atreví a hacer fue abrazarlo y lo bese en la mejilla, me dieron ganas de besarlo en los labios, pero no me atreví por que no tenia practica.

Después de aquel besito amigable el me comento que él no quería ese tipo de besos, él quería uno de verdad, demostrándole todos mis sentimientos, pero yo no podía hacerlo, estaba segura que lo amaba, pero me negaba para que no se entrometieran en mi vida como lo ha hecho toda mi familia.

Yo estaba segura que lo quería besar , pero no savia como besar y eso me ponía muy nerviosa .Decidí en aquel momento que el me besara sin preguntarme y en cualquier momento por que estoy segura que si me avisa yo no lo dejaría y estaría en la defensiva .

Despues de esa conversacion en aquel escondite nos fuimos corriendo a mi casa , por que ya estaba anocheciendo y mi madre no savia que estaba con el y al llegar ella pensara de que yo tube algo con el , aunque no sea asi.

Cuando llegamos estábamos todos sudados, él se fue corriendo y yo entre trotando a mi casa para que mi madre crellera de que estaba haciendo educación física, revise la casa y solamente estaba una carta que desea que llegaría mas tarde, por que a mi hermana había querido ir a la casa de una amiga y mi madre había tenido que acompañarla.

Fui a mi cuarto de baño, por que sentía la necesidad de bañarme, ya que estaba muy sudada. Cuando venia con la toalla de baño en mi cuerpo sentí un ruido extraño en mi ventana , abrí y era Ikuto , yo agradecía que no estaba mi madre ,Ikuto me pidió que bajara pero le dije que estaba en toalla , el me pidió entrar entonces a mi pieza , Lo único que ese aparte de sonrojarme le tire un zapato, el espero a que me vistiera y fui a abrirle la puerta para que entrara , pero tenia que ir a mi pieza , por si entrara mi mama el alcanzara a esconderse. Cuando llegamos a mi pieza el me entrego una cajita


	4. Capitulo 4: mi madre lo quiere conocer

Capitulo 4: mi madre lo quiere conocer

Cuando me entrego esa cajita al principio no la quise recibir, pero después me carcomió la curiosidad, finalmente tome la cajita y lo abrí, allí habían 2 anillos uno tenia el nombre de él y el otro el nombre de ella, estaban hechos a la medida, él se arrodillo y me dijo si quería ser su novia, en ese momento me quede paralizada al no saber que responderle.

Tocaron la puerta y escuche la voz de mi hermana pequeña, no savia que hacer ya que Ikuto estaba en la casa y más enzima en mi pieza. Inmediatamente después de decirle que eran mis padres se escondió debajo de la cama y yo me recosté encima, mi madre abrió la puerta para preguntar como estaba, a que hora había llegado y las típicas preguntas que hacen las madres y que quería hablar algo seriamente conmigo, yo le dije que mejor fuera mañana, por que estaba muy cansada, pero ella me dijo que solamente iba a ser unos minuto y se sentó en la cama.

Tuvimos una larga conversación que era acerca de Ikuto y que lo quería conocer personalmente, yo le dije que no había problema que mañana le iba a pedir que el viniera .Al poco rato después salió mi madre del cuarto e Ikuto pudo salir de su escondite, el ya savia lo que tenia que hacer al otro dia.

En la noche soñé con el y que mi madre lo aceptaba como unos de mis amigos, todo era maravilloso asta que desperté, me vestí y pase como un día normal en el colegio, asta que fue la hora de salir y me empecé a poner nerviosa por que no savia que me diría mi madre sobre el hombre que he escogido. Él me fue a buscar al colegio y nos fuimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos mi madre estaba habiendo el almuerzo, entre primero yo intentando disimular la sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro y luego entro el y le dije a mi mama que este era el chico que ella quería conocer, mi madre intento hablar con el, pero el nerviosismo del fue tanto que apenas podía hablar, la mayoría de las preguntas que mi madre le hacia yo las contestaba, ya que es estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso.


	5. capitulo 5: mi mejor día

Capitulo 5: mi mejor día

Todo paso bien , mi mamá me conto que mi padre era igual cuando lo conocio , era igual de callado y luego me volvio a preguntar que si me gustaba.

Me senti aliviada , por 2 razones , la primera era por que le habia caido bien y la segunda era por que el havia savido disimular la cola y sus presiosas orejas . Apenas mi mamá dejo de preguntar me fui a mi pieza , me recoste sobre mi cama , llame a Ikuto y le conte que le parecio a mi madre,conversamos toda la noche .No me di cuenta cuando se izo de día .

Cuando llegue al colegio ,me sente en mi pupitre y me quede dormida inmediatamente, cuando deserte vi a mi profesora alfrente mio disiendome " Señorita lo siento mucho , pero tendre que llamar a sus padres" , lo primero que salio de mi boca fue "Agame lo que quiera , pero no llame a mis padres " , ella se demoro unos minutos y me dijo que preferia que yo el fin de semana que isiera aceo ya que ella se iva a ir de no tuve ningun problema , y le dije que yo iva a hacer todo , pero todo todo de la casa , asta lavar .A ella no le importo , me fui a mi casa y le conte a mi madre que mi profesora queria aserme un mini test , ella no sospecho nada y fue un alivio para mi .

Al otro día estaba muy feliz , por que no habian llamado a mis padres , mientras iva caminando me acorde que la direccion la habia dejado en mi casa , exactamente estaba en la libreta en la mochila , me devolvi corriendo y la fui a buscar.


	6. capitulo 6: perdí lo más importante

Capitulo 6: perdí lo más importante

Cuando la encontré me fui corriendo apresuradamente , llegue y me abrió la puerta un hombre alto y apuesto , me invito a pasar y le explique que yo venia a hacer la limpieza, conversamos un poco y me di cuenta que él era el hijo de mi maestra , el apuesto joven tenia 19 y que su nombre correspondía a Kiksuke y me perdía en sus profundos ojos color amarillos , me levante y dije que iba a empezar a limpiar , Kiksuke se retiro a su pieza y yo continué con lo que tenia que hacer.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro Kiksuke salió de su habitación con un olor a alcohol , lo ignore completamente´al principio pero despues no pude por que él se abalanzo sobre mi y me empezó a besar el cuello , yo me gire inmediatamente , le pegue un cachetazo y fui a buscar mis cosas y me retire de esa casa , no me quería ir sola y la mejor opción era llamar a Ikuto , pero tenia el celular apagado.

A los pocos minutos me llego un mensaje

"Lo siento por no poder contestar tu llamada, para pedirte perdón te espero en la esquina del colegio… espero respuesta"

Pensé que era de ikuto y le mande un mensaje devuelta

"te veo en la esquina del colegio"

Me dirigí al colegio. Todo estaba muy oscuro y había una persona parada camine asta el y lo abrase , sin darme cuenta quien era , ese fue mi peor error , por que era Kiksuke y me tiro al piso , me empezó a besar y a quitarme la ropa yo estaba gritando , pateando y soltando lagrimas , pero aun así nadie fue capas de salir de sus casas y ayudarme , cuando llego corriendo Ikuto era demasiado tarde , ya no tenia lo mas importante para mi , mi virginidad.

Mientras yo pensaba Ikuto estaba golpeando a Kiksuke, en un instante Ikuto se dio vuelta para ver que tal iba todo y Kiksuke escapo. Él se agacho y me paso su chaqueta para poder taparme, recogió mi ropa y me la paso, mientras yo me vestía él estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

Termine de vestirme y nos dirigimos a mi casa , el me pregunto que iba a hacer, por que ya no era virgen y actuaba diferente, yo le dije que no había problema por que era muy tarde y todos los de la casa estaban durmiendo.


	7. capitulo 7: No es su culpa

Capitulo 7: No es su culpa

Llegue a mi casa y era tal como lo había dicho, no había nadie despierto, me fui silenciosamente a mi cuarto, en la mañana siguiente me sentía muy extraña pero no le dije nada a mis padres y me fui al colegio, en la hora de almuerzo ya no aguantaba mas el malestar y fui donde la enfermera, me pregunto si yo había tenido relaciones sexuales, yo le dije que no por que si le decía que si ella le iba a decir a mis padres.

La enfermera no supo q hacer y me mando al hospital, hay tuve que decir todo lo que había pasado en la noche y la enfermera me llevo a hacer los exámenes que salía el resultado y mientras tato me iban a mantener internada en observaciones.

Mis padres llegaron y ellos pensaron que el que me había hecho eso era ikuto, pero no me lo dijeron, yo me entere que pensaban eso cuando entro Ikuto y mi padre lo golpeo.

De mi boca salieron las palabras

"No lo golpees, no fue culpa de el no poder llegar a tiempo, el que me izo esto fue Kiksuke el hijo de mi profesora y que en verdad yo no iba a ser un mini test, era un castigo por quedarme dormida en clases"

Todos me miraban y prestaban atención, mi madre con los ojos llorosos y preguntándose a si misma por que eso me pasaba a mi y no a otra persona y diciendo muchas cosas mas.

Mi padre se fue enfurecido y Ikuto con aun la mirada en el piso.

Me pare y lo abrase y le dije que no era su culpa, era culpa mía por haber ido sabiendo que era tarde y que ese no era su numero.

Pasaron los días y salí, mis padres hablaron con Ikuto, yo no pude escuchar nada de esa conversación, por lo que me conto Ikuto la conversación era sobre él bebe y que él se iba a hacer cargo.

Todo era muy divertido, por que actuábamos como una verdadera pareja pero un día fuimos al festival de mi colegio y me empezaron a dar fuertes puntadas en el estomago, todo se me nublo y no puedo recordar mas sobre lo sucedido.


End file.
